The present invention generally relates to a ring binder mechanism for retaining loose-leaf pages, and in particular to a generally C-shaped ring for a ring binder mechanism.
Ring binder mechanisms (e.g., the prior art ring binder mechanism shown in FIGS. 1-3) include ring members for retaining loose-leaf pages, such as hole-punched pages, in a file or notebook. The ring members may be selectively opened to add and/or remove pages, or closed to retain the pages while allowing the pages to be moved along the ring members. The ring members of the ring binder mechanism of FIG. 1 are shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 removed from the ring binder mechanism and in the closed position. In FIG. 3, the ring members are illustrated retaining loose-leaf pages.
A drawback to these known ring members is that they are circular, which significantly limits the amount of loose-leaf pages that can be retained by the ring members. Loose-leaf pages retained by the rings are most often in one of three positions depending on whether the notebook is in an open position or a closed position. In the open position, loose-leaf pages are most often near the bases of the ring members adjacent either side of the housing. In FIG. 3, for example, the pages are stacked near the base of the right ring member as viewed. Pages are typically only moved across the other portions of the ring when the notebook is opened. In the closed position of the notebook, the pages are often near the tips of the ring members. As a result, large segments of the rings between the sides of the ring and the top of the ring are unavailable to store pages. Instead, pages are usually just past by these segments during movement of the pages from one ring member to the other. Thus, significant portions of the circular shaped ring members are unused to retain pages.
As a result, there is a desire for a ring binder mechanism having rings configured to support more loose-leaf pages than circular rings of comparable size.